


Wip I never finished

by Fanimonstar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: This was supposed to be a one-shot of Retak'ka and Hang Kasa meeting Kuputeri, but I never finished writing and lost interest
Relationships: Retak'ka & Hang Kasa
Kudos: 2





	Wip I never finished

"What?!" Retak'ka's voice could be heard any wear near the house.

"Princess Kuputeri, the princess of Kupura, has invited the two of you, to her castle. Her Majesty expects you two by tomorrow noon," the weird bird explains. 

"Bro, isn't this great?! We're invited to meet a princess! Our victories are finally being noticed!" shouts Hang Kasa in excitement. 

"Yeah, but... Doesn't she have wind powers? Why would she want to see us?"

"You shall refer to the princess as Her Majesty!" The bird angrily corrects the gamma elemental user. "And Her Majesty will explain her reasons when you meet tomorrow!" 

"Oh, fine! We'll meet 'Her Majesty' tomorrow! Now leave!"

The bird flies away from the two friends' house with a ticked off look. It probably doesn't look forward to their appearance at the castle tomorrow.


End file.
